


Day 18- Cannibalism

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2019 [17]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, General Unpleasantness, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: A stone building sits in the corner of the Assassin's Guild Headquarters, surrounded by barbed wire.





	Day 18- Cannibalism

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation from day 16, Strangulation

“You can’t do this to me! I won’t let you do this!”

The Guild leader sighed, calmly proppeing his chin on his arm as he looked over the ragged man before him. “And what makes you say that, Mr. Daniels?”

Venom watched him squirm with the rope tying his arms back, though the fire in his eyes remained bright. “I know you. I know how this little club of yours works. You’re just a bunch of rats running around the sewers, aren’t you?”

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” He maintained a bored look.

“My guys are real close with the cops.” The man grinned. “If I stay missing for too long, they’re gonna notice. And then they’ll find you and bring the cops so they can tear every single one of you bastards a new one. They’re gonna sniff out you dirty rats and shut you down. You’ll lose _everything!”_

Despite his triumphant smile, Venom didn’t appear remotely intimidated. 

“Dear boy,” he said, with just the slightest hint of glee, “if the police were going to come for you, don’t you think they would have by now?”

He blanched. “I-I-”

“It’s clear they don’t care about you. Or they fear provoking us at all. Either way, you and your organizations are of no importance to the Guild anymore.” Venom made a little dismissive motion. “We don’t need this one. Send him to the doghouse.”

“Wait-!”

But it was too late. Hands gripped his bound arms and began dragging him out of the hall, shouting and cursing. 

The guards dragged him over to a squat, stone building surrounded by barbed wire. Without much fanfare, someone unbolted the concrete door and threw him inside, slamming it closed immediately.

_“BASTARDS!”_ Daniels snapped, though who knew if they could hear him. Or if they cared at all.

The room was as dull and dismal as the outside suggested. There wasn’t much light, aside from what streamed in through a few high, barred-over windows. Those seemed like a more plausible route for an escape attempt, though he needed to find some way to cut his arms loose. The place was pretty empty. The only thing he could make out was something metallic glinting in one of the darker corners. It appeared to be attached to something, undefined and half-hidden in the shadows.

He considered crawling over to it, but a thought occurred to him. Why was this place called ‘the doghouse?’ Was that some kind of sleeping animal? 

Instead, he opted to stay where he sat, right by the door. The more he stared at the motionless pile, the more his eyes began adjusting to the darkness. With time, he could make out more and more details, until he realized that he’d been staring at a motionless human body, decorated with dirt and wounds.

He eyed them with caution, choosing to keep himself pressed against the door. Before he could think of something to say, he was interrupted by coughing. The stranger uncurled from their tight little ball and fumbled about until they managed to sit up. Their shoulders shook from the effort, and even from a distance he could see that their body was covered in dirt and scratches. How long had they been stuck in here?

“Hey, you. You alive over there?” 

They jolted in shock, only to wince and slump against the far wall. “Nghh…”

Daniels tried to take in any more information that he could. They didn’t appear especially threatening. The glinting metal had in fact been some kind of leash, shackled around their throat and chained to the wall. He didn’t know how long the chain was from a glance, but if he could move freely, maybe it didn’t matter. Did they even feed this guy? He looked ready to keel over already.

“How long have you been in here?”

After a minute, dull blue eyes blinked open, settling in his direction. For the lack of light in them they still seemed plenty alert and sharp.

“A-are you…?” They trailed off before finishing. “No. Did they lock you in here too?”

Ah, so he _was_ a prisoner. “Yeah. What’s your name?”

For a moment, they had a blank look on their face, like they didn’t even know. “Zappa. I’m Zappa.”

“Daniels.” He nodded curtly. “Uh...y’know why this thing is called ‘the doghouse?’”

Zappa paled. “S-sometimes I can hear something growling in here, but I’ve never seen it...a couple times I’ve woken up with bites, but I don’t know what they came from.”

He could see the wounds that the man was referring to. From how they were festering, they didn’t look especially fresh. So they really did just leave them in the building to rot?

“Listen, Zappa, I might be able to figure out a way to bust the both of us out of this shithole.” Daniels turned around to reveal the rope still tied around his wrists. “How long’s that chain? Do you think you can help me undo these?”

“Um, lemme see.” Zappa managed to stumble to his feet and limp across the room. The chain extended most of the way, only stopping just short of where Daniels was. “P-pretty far. Let me see the rope, I’ll try and untie you.”

“Oh, thank god-” He scooted closer, until he was within arm’s reach. “Try to go fast, I’m not sure how soon they’ll be coming back.”

“I haven’t seen anyone come in until you.” With trembling fingers, Zappa got to work yanking on the tight knot. “Wasn’t sure if I ever would. Got kinda worried…”

Daniels wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say something when he trailed off. The hands near his back stilled.

Something brushed against the back of his shoulder. That noise...sniffing? Was he being _smelled?!_

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“Ah-” Zappa snapped out of whatever stupor he had been in, and his hands started moving again. “I’m- I’m really sorry, I just thought I smelled something good.”

“Hurry up!” Daniels snapped. “What did you think it was that would have been _that_ important?”

The man at his back flinched away again, and he felt the ropes fall loose. “I th-thought I smelled food. I h-haven’t eaten anything in days, I’m just so hun- hungry- hungry- hun-”

He stiffened up in confusion and turned around. The man was stuttering like a broken record player, body jolting with every skip. Daniels wasn’t sure if he wanted to try and snap him out of it or back away slowly at the sight of it.

Reluctantly, he extended a hand. When it was only a foot away from the other man’s face, Zappa suddenly lunged forward, snapping down on it.

“GYAAAAAH!!”

Daniels reared a leg up and kicked him squarely in the chest. It managed to loosen the grip enough to free his hand, and he immediately threw himself back at the wall, cradling the bleeding limb in his lap and staring in disbelief.

Zappa continued to twitch on the floor, something more like a half-dead insect than a person. It took several tries to get it right, but he moved to stand up again...but instead on all fours, and upside down.

“Kihihi- _AHAHAHA-_” He could make out Zappa’s voice somewhere within it, but it sounded like a dozen people trying to shout over each other.

“FOOD- Food- HUNGRY FOOD- EAT- HUNGRY- _HUNGRY-_ FOOD-”

Food?! When he realized that Zappa- or whatever the hell he actually was- had begun scuttling in his direction, he pressed back even harder on the wall. Mercifully, the chain went taut, and for all his screeching, Zappa remained just out of arm’s length.

“Ohhh...oh my god…” Daniels let himself relax slightly, still being very sure not to stray too close. When he felt sure of his relative safety, he let himself look at the bite wound. It was still bleeding into his lap, and pretty heavily. He wasn’t too familiar with treating human bites, and he didn’t have much in the way of supplies, so there wasn’t much he could do for treating-

“AAAAAGH!!”

As soon as he’d seemed to have gotten his thoughts back together, another terrible pain suddenly lanced down his leg. He looked down to find some sort of pincers embedded deep in his thigh. He followed the line of twitching eyes and flicking legs, only to find it sprouting directly out of Zappa’s back, along with several others lying in wait.

With the state of shock he was in, Daniels wasn’t able to properly react as he was dragged in closer by the centipede-like creature. The sensation of clawing hands and teeth digging into his body was enough to get his attention, but by that point, all he could do was scream as he felt himself being torn apart.


End file.
